the_ranting_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Small Rants/@comment-25657679-20150624215021
Here's one from my wiki: =WikIa Community Central Rant: ACTUALLY GIVE A DARN!= GraphitetailgraceJune 21, 2015User blog:Graphitetailgrace Yep, it's time to have a talk with you guys about Wikia Community Central. You know what? They should just change their name to simply "Wikia Central" because as far as I can tell, WCC has done nothing ''to show it cares about the community. All I've seen it do was slowly destroy itself. I want you to read this link's title: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ducksoup/Why_Wikia_Evolves Why wikia evolves. Why. Wikia. Evolves. Yeah. Because making the pages look like they're still in development, raising your forum texts to eyesore scale, trashing the search bar and getting rid of features just to waste more space is definetly "evolving". And let's not forget, it ain't evolution unless there's connections to social media, amirite? Hur durr durr! and the worst part is, you can't oppose any of this! You hate something wikia does, you see other people also do, you decide to get them all together and protest, and there's a bunch of people showering you with the "Hi there, wikia won't listen dips**t" Quitter talk. And so much you end up having to abandon the thread! Glad to see you guys are OK with the site destroying itself! Thanks for letting me know how much you just hate opposing opinions! Bye, see you later! I want you guys to read this comment by an opposer named BehindTheEight... "They have just destroyed the look of my site! SO SO BAD. I don't see how I can recover from this one. Everything I have edited in the past 2-5 years has been destroyed. My pages went from looking like the legal pad to the 3 line paper used in kindergarten. There has got to be some other site than wikia..." And wikia just throws the friendly, sugar coated talk at him, completely blind to his rage and how much he wants the change undone. And that "Wikia won't listen" thing is cowpoop! I emailed them on the subject and they told me they got my message and they were thinking about the change. (They sadly kept the change but I digressed) what's the matter, just sooo scared to get a stain on your oh-so-perfect wikia reputations? Last I checked trying to show our opinions is not a crime, don't treat it like one! I don't have anything else to say. Graphite out. EDIT 6/23/15: No. You know what? No. I actually ''do have a few more things to say. Wikia is the Nickelodeon of the internet. It used to have quality but now all it wants is your membership. They do not give a DARN how you feel and in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if someone made a stupid "Okie Dokie Lokie" response to this rant. When I was little I was so excited to have a Wiki and now I'm prepared for the day Wikia ""Community"" Central does something so terrible I will have to leave and possibly along with thousands of others. I'd say these ''down''dates are showing some serious The Room syndrome, where the staff thinks what they're doing is so amazing and macho and are blind to how terrible it really is. And, like Nickelodeon, they're just proud of their own filth, do not learn from anything and will not allow critizism that can actually do it some good. And it's filled to the brim with brainwashed ""staff"" who want people to suffer from their horrendous excuses for ideas. Don't worry behindTheEight, I actually am trying to find another site. With all this it's really the best thing I can do at this point.